Ultimate Comics: New Daredevil
by NeoTyson
Summary: Clive Conner suddenly suffers the same accident that gave Matthew Murdoch his powers. As he research about the original Daredevil: Matthew Murdoch and deciding should he be the next man with no fear, he gets word that his mother gets gang up and is in the hospital wounded by severe beating and induced into a coma. On that day, Clive Conner made a vow to become the next Daredevil.
1. Clive Connors

**Ultimate Comics: New Daredevil**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp 1- Clive Conner

Thursday cemetery 11:35am

At this very moment Peter Parker's, aka The Amazing Spiderman, funeral was taking place along with another small funeral. Clive Conner watched both funerals thinking 'it really sucks for that guy trying to save his family and friends dying the way he did". "I don't think I would even try to be hero having to deal with hurt to my family", said Clive. Clive has a tough heart and can be selfish at times but it's mostly because he only cares about things that matter to him which would be his doctor mom Anna Conner and his younger brother Raymond. As he was thinking, he notice the boy (Terry Komori) from the other funeral walking to peter's aunt and started having a conversation with her. "That's odd but it's not my problem, I got very important things I need to do" he said.

As he was heading to the library to do some major researching, his mind was having flashbacks of his past up until the accident that changed him.

*Flashbacks*

At the age of 15, his father abandon him and his brother Raymond for another woman who led him to the life of drugs which left Clive to be the man of the house and take care of the family, he end up graduated high school when he was sixteen, and graduated technical college when he was eighteen years old. During those times, he had a lot more rough days then good with his dad starting drama and scaring his brother which Clive had responded by knocking his dad out. At that point having to deal with the stress of his dad, taking care of the family, and college, Clive end up pulling away from his friends and keeping a strong wall up to shield his heart from being hurt. He had so much built up inside of him that it was hard to express how he felt and figure no one could help or understand the life he had to live since the age of 15 so he consider his self a loner.

His personality somewhat changes when he hangs around his mom and his brother, with his younger brother Raymond "Ray" Conner he acts very calm and helpful to him even when ray annoys him a lot he doesn't show it and always tries to be there for him. He loves his mom Anna Conner very much as they have a strong mother and son bond. She is a doctor who has a good reputation at her job that makes Clive very proud to be her son. She works a lot of hours so she can provide for the family but Clive is trying to get a job in the criminal investigating field so his mom can work fewer hours.

By the time he became 19, he had put the stress that he had dealt with into learning Ninjutsu, Judo, and Kickboxing even though most of his classmates thought he was just cool nerd due to him being very smart but more of a detective. As far as love life, he doesn't have one for he feels that being close to girl will only scare her away with all that he have been through and just rather not deal with anymore pain especially rejection. After graduating, he moved back in with his mom and bro and lives in the basement where he mostly stays in to do his training and studies.

*flashback ends* Thursday 11:55am

With all that in mind, Clive would had think that nothing could make his life as bad as it is but after a unexpecting event that occur a week ago it would seem that it has gone bad to worse. Clive goes back to having the flashback of that day where he got into the biggest accident that change his life forever and affected the way that he sees.

**Author's Note: I finally decided to start doing my own fanfiction, as a request from Exile037 im am writing a ultimate Daredevil story to go along with ultimate series so be sure to read up on his stories as you read mine as they we made come together in a colab story. Sorry for this prologue being short or wordy as i plan on being better with Constructive Criticism and advices from other writers. Please read and review! **


	2. The Accident

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp 2-The accident

*Flashback* weeks ago Saturday 3:05pm

Clive and his brother Ray hung out near hells kitchen for the first time to spend some time with each other where they haven't hung out before. Clive figure this would be a good time to see how his brother is feeling and try to build their bond up. He also wanted to see how Ray been feeling since their dad had left them years ago as how it affected him like it did his self. He hasn't had the time to thru out the years to really sit down and talk to him due to his busy life over the years.

As they sat down to eat ice cream Clive asked "so how school been going bro"?

"It's going okay still making the good grades" Ray responding while still eating his ice cream.

"That's good with the grades but why school just okay for you" Clive asked in concern

"Don't worry about it; we both know that's not what you want to know". Ray said in a serious tone

Clive now knowing that his brother just wants him to get straight to the point he goes ahead and ask "Ray I haven't really had the chance to ask but how you been feeling about dad leaving and how you feel about him currently?"

Ray starts to get angry as he told his older brother "Why would you wait until now to ask me, you was so concern about how you felt that you didn't even take the time to see how me and mom felt, sure you try to be the man of the house but you sure didn't do a great job at it. I was freaking 11 when he left and now I'm 15 AND YOU WAITIED UNTIL NOW TO ASK ME HOW I FREAKING FEEL?!" "YOUR SO SELFISH AND YOU BEEN THAT WAY SINCE DAD LEFT", Ray yelled which made some people to look at their direction.

Clive, after hearing his brother yelling at him in front of people, yanks his shirt and starts yelling," DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ATLEAST I STAY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND MOM WHEN OUR DRUG ADDICT DAD LEFT US LIKE WE WERE NOTHING I DON'T SEE YOU DOING WHAT YOU NEED TO DO LIKE I DID MAYBE YOU JUST AS STUBORN AS HE IS"!

Suddenly Ray pushes him and runs from the table crying and Clive sits there a little thinking that he shouldn't had let his anger of what his dad did and Ray's comment get the best of him but takes off after him to try to apologize to him

"RAY COME BACK, LETS TALK ABOUT THIS IM SORRY", yell Clive.

As Clive was running to his brother, Ray starts running in the middle of the street not realizing that a huge truck was coming his way as he begins to run out of breath. The truck driver happen to see Ray from a distance and tries to slow down but accidently make the truck turn to hard causing it to lose control. Clive, seeing the truck, knew that his brother couldn't survive getting hit by the truck so he sprinted as fast he could and push Ray so hard he roll to the other side. As Ray made it to safely to the other side, Clive turn only to see a bunch of toxic waste falling from the truck and BAM he got hit by the waste that was inside the containers and everything just went dark for him.

*Flashback* Hospital Wednesday 1:20pm

Clive finally woke up but his body was still tired but what he saw as he open his eyes started to make him panic.

Uhhhh where am I? WHAT IS GOING ON WHYS EVERYTHING IS RED?! MOOOOOOM RAAAAAY! Clive yelled while other doctors started to come in his room.

"We got to restrain him" said one doctor as the other doctors held him as the main doctor gave him a shot that made Clive's body go numb to where he barely wanted to move.

After the effects kick in, the main doctor sat near the bed and started to explain what happen to Clive.

"Sorry I had to numb you, wouldn't want you going crazy in the hospital. But anyways last week you were hit by radioactive waste from a truck as you were saving your brother who came out unharmed." Clive sighs in relieve as the doctor continue, "You on the other hand had suffer a deep blindness due to your eyes being mostly expose to the waste but it's not really blindness". Clive looked confused and asks "what do you mean because it seems like I can see but I only can see in bright red"? The doctor responded "yes we notice as we did tests when you were asleep but we honestly don't know what to think of it, other than the fact that the waste increased your senses and I don't know if there is a cure for it, the police are doing an investigation as we speak. The good news is that you will be able to leave the hospital soon since I'm pretty sure you miss your family a lot", the doctor said with a smile.

Clive was still pretty confused; he was blind but can see way better than he did before but just only in red and what inside the waste that could cause this effect on him. One thing was for sure when he got out he was going to take the time and figure how the hell this happen to him. As he prepare for his release, Clive took it upon his self to learn how to walk and see with his new blindness and was handling it very well considering his senses were better than before.

Three days later, he reunited with his family and they all was glad that both Clive and Ray were still alive even with Clive's blindness, his mom ensure him that they will make this work and continue to be a strong family. Clive believes here and is just happy to be with them; for once he was just really happy though in the back of his mind was a serious thought that still linger and that was for him to find out answers as he gets adjusted to his new life.

*Flashback ends*

**Author's note: Well heres chp 2, a little bit longer but im trying. At this point, i dont expect this story to be prefect but i will do my best to make as good as i can. The next chp will mostly be about Clive researching about the accident and run into a certain teacher who train a certain warrior to be the hero he is today. Also to the fans who are reading feel free to to give tips on what i should put in the story which will help alot, another thing i want to know which i might make a poll for this do you guy want this to be the story on how clive becomes daredevil and make another one where i bring in the love intrest, villans, and other stuff or do you want this just on one story? Let me know and again I accept ****Constructive Criticism and advices from other writers. Please read and review! Oh shoutout to Exile037, Owlcat92, Melting Angles for their reviews and advices, i appriecate it alot and fans be sure to check their profiles out and read the stories they made especially Exile to follow the ultimate comic storyline.**


	3. The Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp 3- Shocking Discovery

Back to Thursday 12:30pm

Clive, after being in deep thought about the accident, has finally made it to the library so he can find some answers about the effects he's dealing with from unknown waste. It's been bothering him that no police report has been giving to him to help understand what the waste did to him but he was going to find out one way or another. "Alright let's see what the internet can tell me about my new blind ability." Clive said thinking out loud. He found accidents that had cause blindness but not the same as his which was becoming frustrated.

Clive looked for what seem hours and couldn't find exactly the answer he was looking for until he heard a voice said "try looking up Matt Murdock" which Clive turn around but didn't see anyone. "I couldn't be hearing stuff especially with my new strong senses I should had saw someone but maybe…." Clive said as he decides to type the name Matt Murdock. He clicks on the only link that talks about the mysterious man and opens up a page to find a shocking discovery. The link shows him about the Matt Murdock who is a very famous lawyer who had suffer the same accident as him and gave him the new super senses that he had as well as being very close to daredevil. "DAREDEVIL?!" he thought out loud.

"Wait a min, Daredevil is known to have super senses as well but it doesn't report how he got his power and the only other person who suffer the same accident as me was Matt which means…" but before Clive could say what he was about to say he was interrupted by the voice he heard before, "that Matt Murdock is the famous Daredevil" the voice said. This time when he turn around to see who voice he heard he saw an older Asian guy in a janitors outfit giving him a serious look. "Yes Matt Murdock and Daredevil are the same person and have suffered the same accident that you Clive have experience" said the old man. Clive, being very confused, asked "How you know my name, how could you know that Matt and Daredevil are the same, also how would you know that I had been in an accident"? The old man just turns and started walking saying "if you want the answers then come follow me and I will provide the answers that you are seeking". Clive with no hesitation follows him not caring that he could be in danger but he needed to understand what happen to him plus he can defend his self against this older guy with all the training he has done.

Thursday 1:20

Clive and the old men walked for a while until they stumble upon a warehouse which didn't look at that huge but not small either. The old man opens a secret passage to get inside the building which Clive more concern about where this guy is taking him. Once they finally made it to the lair Clive couldn't believe what he was seeing; He saw 5 people training in different sections of the lair which made it look like a training room with a wrestling ring, targets, and workout equipment. "I never would have guessed that this warehouse would have all this inside", Clive said in a shock. "Yep it took some time getting this set up but I'm proud of the hard work I put into making this lair the way it is and to call this place my home, hold on a sec", The old man said as he started going into circles with Clive looking like "what the hell is he doing" until he saw him in a different costume (looks like doctor stranges outfit except its green & black). "Whoa", was the only word Clive could say at the time, "Well now that we are finally here, I can show my true self and give you the introduction.

My name is Master Izo I am a teacher in mystical martial arts now to introduce you to the group. HEY YALL STOP TRAINING AND MEET ARE NEW GUEST," Master Izo yells after he explains who he was. The 4 other members stop what they was doing and made their own way to their master. Clive was still amaze by their powers and talent. "Clive I want you to meet my students: This is Stone, she's a elderly white women that also train in martial arts and can turn her body as hard as stone with concentration, Next is Elektra, she is assassin and has fought with daredevil at times, Shaft who's is experienced with archer of bows and arrows, Here the bald dark skinned man named Claw who uses metal handheld blades in combat, Star another dark skinned woman who uses shurikens, Wing here is Hispanic but mostly speak English who has very long hair and is a master of levitation, and this thinks he funny guy Flame with the Mohawk he's the master of fire. Both Wing and Flame are 20 so they are at least close to your age," Master Izo told Clive as he greeted everyone with respect. "Alright everyone you go back to training now, I need to discuss some things with Clive here," Master Izo told his students. "Yes sir Master Izo" they return to their post with Wing giving Clive a wink that made Clive blush a little.

Master Izo took Clive to his master room, which looks like an office, and he had him sit on the couch as he sat in desk. "Before I explain to you how I know of the accident I would like to explain the operation that I am running if you don't mind?" Master Izo asks Clive with him responding "sure you actually got me wondering what's going in this secret lair of yours". "Thank you so as you can see you is inside the lair of The Chaste, a team of warriors who are willing to take on the evil group known as The Hand". "Wait The Hand is an order of evil mystical ninja who are heavily involved in organized crime and mercenary activities such as assassination, I heard heroes like wolverine, white tiger, even daredevil his self had joined the group at one point but thankfully they are not anymore," Clive said. "Indeed you are now about the hand very well consider that you are smart like daredevil and yes you are totally correct about The Hand which is why I'm training these students to prepare for their attacks, but before I get to why I brought you here I think it's time I answer your question." Master Izo took a deep breath and gave Clive the answer he needed.

"I was out doing a patrol the day you suffer the accident, I saw the toxic which was the same as the toxic that cause Matt's blindness to occur so one I knew that you would go through the same effect then two that said your name on the news so I did my own research about you which had me very impress with what I found out about you though I don't know any personal information I won't evade your private life like that but I do know you a very strong for your age so I wanted to know would you be interesting in joining The Chaste and being the next Daredevil?" Clive was in shock, not because the teacher asks him to join the group nor because he did research on him as well but because he was ask to be the next Daredevil. "With all due of respect Master Izo, I don't want to take on the role as a hero especially not being the next man of no fear I mean it's not my problem sure The Hand is a dangerous group but I'm not about to put my body in risk plus I have a family to take care of and I'm sorry I won't do that plus I overstay my welcome so I will be headed home." Clive explained as he headed out the lair. "It sounds to mean you being more of a boy who is trying to run away from problems and not deal with them, you have the exact attributes that Matt has as being Daredevil so I'm sure that", but as Master Izo try to talk Clive cut him off with anger "DON'T TELL ME THAT IM COWARD IF YOU ONLY KNEW WHAT THE HELL I WENT THROUGHT THE LAST FEW YEARS YOU WILL THINK TWICE BEFORE TRYING TO JUDGE ME"! With that said Clive ran out the lair without a single word while Master Izo got up and went inside a secret closet with a suit inside. Wing came in with concern on her face asking her master, "Do you think that he will change his mind"? She asks. "Oh I have a feeling he will, with the new power he has, he will have to understand that he needs to take this path" Master Izo said while looking at the suit.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry this took so long, I need to better with finding time between school and work to sit down and write this story. Oh to clear something up, I know in the last chapter when I said Clive was seeing red technically he suppose to be seeing black and white and I was too lazy to fix that, also when I was describing the members I was not trying to be racist I was just being specify about their race some you come up with how they look inside your head. If yall want to give ages to the some of the members you can suggest some. Lastly the next chapter will mostly explore the relationship of Clive and his mother so be ready. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. A bond of a Mother and Son

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp 4- A bond of a Mother and Son

Thursday 7:30pm

Clive made it back to his side of town towards night-time after running off his anger emotions from the Chaste hideout. He started to feel bad about the way he acted towards Master Izo and how he did it in front of his student's, especially the one named Wing who made him blush, but he shook those thoughts and continues to worry about his self getting home since he got the information that he needed.

As he was heading home, he saw an ambulance passed by heading the opposite direction of his house.

"That's odd it seem like they was leaving….. MY HOUSE," Clive said as he hurry his way home to find that polices cars was there with two police officers talking to his brother Ray. He ran past them and hug his brother tight happy that he was alive but nervous about what happen.

Clive: Ray you okay? What happen?

Ray: Yes I'm okay somewhat…

Officer: Sir are you Clive his older brother?

Clive: Yes officer I am.

Officer: Clive my name is Officer Phil and I need to discuss with you the events that your brother told me about.

Clive: Okay but Ray where is mom?

Ray had his head down when he was asked that question.

Officer Phil: If we made go inside and sit down I will answer the questions for you

Clive: Okay sir

Clive led them in to the dinner room so they can sit down and talk.

Officer Phil: Okay Clive, what I'm about to tell you will not be easy for you to hear but you need to know what happen.

Clive: I understand officer. (Embracing for the worst news)

Officer Phil: Okay. Well from the information I gather from your brother Ray, your mom was coming home only to be mugged roughly from someone wearing a red robe. Ray was outside looking from the window from his room and saw when the person attacked your mom which prompted him to call 911 but after telling them what was going on he ran to try to help only for him to get knock out…

Clive turns to Ray quickly: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Ray (with his head still down): I couldn't just sit there and watch her get beaten to death and plus you wasn't here….

Clive interrupted him: That doesn't matter; first you don't have the training to fight that I do, second you should had stay on the phone with the police until they came, you no good if both of yawl got…

Clive started to notice his brother crying and stop his self before he kept going; he had a bad tendency of saying things before thinking on what he should say.

Officer Phil: Clive you have to calm down, I told you it was going to be hard to hear but your brother was just doing what you would do.

Clive puts his head down to his knees to keep his self from crying.

Office Phil continue: I understand that you did not want any of them to get hurt but it was out of their control and you should be proud that Ray at least tried.

Clive: yes sir and sorry Ray it's just my "I care for family" thing.

Ray: It's okay Clive.

Clive: How was she when she got pickup Officer Phil?

Officer Phil: Honestly she got beaten real badly out cold, but she was still alive when they pick her up, you will find out more when you go to the hospital.

Clive had a lot of thoughts running through his mind but told Officer Phil: Okay but I'm heading there my way, could you take Ray up there please.

Ray suddenly looks at him with confusion.

Officer Phil: Sure I will, I got some spare time on my hands.

Ray: Thank you officer but what about you Clive?

Clive got up and hugs him: I need to clear my mind but I will see you at the hospital later.

Clive then kiss Ray's forehead saying: I love you bro and I'm glad you still alive.

With that he walks out the house with his brother saying: I love you too Clive.

Thursday 8:00

As Clive starts walking down the street, he couldn't shake the visions he was having, mostly flashbacks of him and his mother…

*Flashbacks*

Weeks after the official divorce

Clive was sitting by his mom Anna Conner in her bed as she was in a very depressed state after divorcing her ex husband.

Clive grabs her hand and held it tight and spoke softly to her.

Clive: Mom, listen I know you are really hurt now having to deal with dad splitting up with you and now you two are divorced. Understand that just because he left you for the life of drugs and that other woman doesn't mean I will follow his footsteps. Before he chase that life he taught me as much as he could about being a real man like always respecting a woman, making sure you take care of your family, owning up to your mistakes, having confidence and so on. The point of the matter is that I love you and my younger brother Ray and I will do everything that I can to make sure this family taken care of. Who knows maybe another good dad down the road could take dads place after me and Ray start living our lives. Just know that I love and appreciate you for always being there for me and I don't see any mom that can replace you.

Clive's mom after hearing the words his son said to her stood up; brush Clive's brown hair and responds.

Anna Conner: Son that was the nicest thing I have heard from any young man Hehe.

Clive smile loving that he can make his mom feel good with her sweet personality.

Anna Conner: I love you and Ray so much and I'm so sorry that you two had to witness and feel the hurt your dad has cause, I still have love for him but I know I have to eventually move on and get over the pain but it will be a process. As far as you son, I hate that you have to feel like you have to grow up fast when you still live your life of a 16-year-old but I do agree that are a few man of the house roles you would need to do since your dad is no longer lives here. I also don't want you overwhelming yourself either just mainly helps me be there for Ray as he gets older because there's no telling how he's going to feel as he starts to understand why we are not together.

Clive (hugging his mom tight): I will try my best to be there for my brother and to be a great son to you. I love you so much mom.

Anna Conner (kissing his son forehead): I love you 2 my son.

*Flashback ends*

Clive came out of his thoughts when he saw someone with a red robe in an alley. The person turns and sees Clive and takes off running which made Clive run after him with anger in him.

Clive: You're the person who Officer Phil said put their hands on my mom, so before I visit her in the hospital I plan on putting you there with a body part broken.

**Author Note: I feel like this one sucks because i took a while to update yall with a new chapter plus im still trying to get my groove on how im going to write the story. So do yall like the how i did the dialoge here just wondering and im also working on spiderman TAS season 6 so fill free to check that out as well. I won't spoil the next chapter since the clifthanger should give you a idea on whats going to happen next.**


	5. Arise New Daredevil

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp 5- Arise New Daredevil

Thursday 8:15

Clive: You're the person who Officer Phil said put their hands on my mom, so before I visit her in the hospital I plan on putting you there with a body part broken.

Clive, full of anger, ran after the mystery person with the red robe not caring that the person could be stronger than him, he just wanted revenge.

Soon they reach to a dead-end and thus the showdown between Clive and the mystery red robe begins.

Clive: I don't know why you attack my mom and put my brother in danger, but I know for a fact you will pay for that you punk.

Red Robe Ninja: I was not expecting to fight someone tonight especially not you

Clive was kind of stun by the way he said you part but was too angry to figure out what it meant.

Clive (doing a fighting pose): No more talking, it's time for payback.

Immediately Clive charge at him using he training moves that he had learned over the years while the red robe ninja block most of his attacks with both getting hits at each other.

Clive thinking to his self: Dang this guy is strong!

Clive was holding his own but even with his ninjitsu, Judo, and Kickboxing training it seem that the ninja has an upper hand on him.

As the fight continues, Clive was getting bruise bad and slowing down while the red ninja kept going without breaking a sweat.

Red Ninja: You're pretty good but your no match against a member of the hand clan.

Clive: Wait did you just say you are a member of "The Hand Clan"? (A flashback of master Izo conversation about the hand comes in)

The Hand Ninja: That's right and a proud one indeed so you consider this a honor that you got a few shots in me in this fight.

Clive: Why would someone from the Hand attack my family for no reason?

The Hand Ninja: Well one because we can and I'm pretty sure you could had use that detective brain of yours to figure that out Clive hehehe.

Clive: WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?

The Hand Ninja: HAHA wow you really don't get it do you, but before I kill you where you stand I will let you know I go by the name of Red goblin (pulls out a pumpkin bomb)

Clive: Yea I think the Green and Hob goblin are going to sue you for copying their names.

Red Goblin: Even when you about to face death you mange to still be sarcastic, oh well its shame this has to end now for we was actually getting to know each other now.

However before he was able to throw the bomb, a gas bomb came out of no where and stun him which led to red goblin throwing the bomb midair and exploded with Clive falling back from the impact.

The gas bomb came from Wing, who happens to follow Clive when he was chasing Red Goblin, who took Clive's body and left the scene before goblin got up.

Red Goblin got up after a few mins looking to see where Clive and the unknown Ninja go. Realizing that they were gone he stood there thinking out loud about his fight.

Red Goblin: Wow that boy sure has grown and tough but he pick the wrong the day to cross my path. He better lucky he learn to befriend people cause would had kill him. Next time Clive I won't go easy on you if you try to fight me like that again I promise you that.

With that said, Red Goblin left the scene before the police came and return to the headquarters of the Hand.

Elsewhere, Wing was carry Clive back to Master Izo to get him treated. As he was out Wing couldn't help to wondering what the connection between the two was.

Wing: That goblin guy knew who Clive was but Clive had no clue who he was, it's so weird how would he knows somebody that's working with the hand.

Wing look to see if Clive was still breathing, as she check she couldn't help to think how cute he was but had to keep her thoughts in check until she made it back safety.

Finally they made it back to the Chaste hideout where Master Izo was training with the other students when they were shock by how beat up Clive was.

Master Izo: Quick Wing bring him to the medical room and I will start the treatment.

The other students watch as they went in to the room with concern going through their thoughts.

Flame: Man you think he's going to be alright, I mean he look like he got the KNOCK THE FREAK OUT.

Elektra (giving him a glare): Must you joke at a time like this?

Flame: Sorry couldn't help it but I really do hope he's alright though, the way he left earlier you can tell he had a rough life before meeting us.

Claw: Yea, if it was any other person yelling at our master I would had slice that person up but with that guy I felt pain and I feel he didn't mean to yell at him.

Stone: But with all that said do you think that he will reconsider joining us, we could use all the help we can get you know?

Flame: I'm not going to lie; I hope he decides to join us. He seem like he would be an interesting addition to the team.

Elektra: I'm okay with it, then that will make 3 women and 3 guy student's ha-ha, what about you Claw?

Claw: As long as he doesn't become a problem I don't see why not.

They all nodded in agreement and hoping that one he gets better and two decide to be on the team with there.

A few hours later, Clive recovers from his injury and woke up from his rest to see Wing sitting in a chair beside the bed.

Clive: Whoa how long you been here, actually how long have I been here?

Wing: You been resting for two to three hours, while you was sleep Master Izo you his healing methods to heal you of your bruises and pain that you was feeling. (She smile as she continue) I'm happy that I was able to get you here or it could have been worse.

Clive was shock by this, he wonder how he got here and the fact that Master Izo heals him even though he yelled at him made him feel even worse than the beat down he got from Red Goblin. He was not good as admitting things but if it wasn't for Wing he could had been dead now.

Clive: I umm what to say Thank you for rescuing me when you didn't have to Wing, it um means a lot.

Wing (winking at him): You're very welcome Clively.

Clive had to lay back to hide his face from turning red from that nickname.

After a few mins, Master Izo came in to check on Clive and ask Wing could he talk to him in private which Wing left respectfully after giving Clive a get well hug that made him blush again.

Master Izo: So someone has a crush on you hehe.

Clive: I um I don't think so I think she was just being nice that's all.

Master Izo: If you said so (This boy must take me for an old fool or something). How did it go against your first fight with the hand?

Clive went on to explain how the red goblin attack his family leaving his mom hospitalize as well as when they fought he was way tougher than expected, also that it seem like he knew some things about him like his name which was confusing cause it wasn't like he was popular during college or anything like that.

Master Izo took note of what he was told and when to explain that after you left Wing decide to make sure that you made it home but saw you go after the hand member and wanted to see how well you would do in a fight, plus she notice you was extremely angry with him and didn't want to interfere unless need be.

Clive: Wow I don't know how I could thank her or you for the help that y'all did today.

Master Izo (Shaking his head): Nonsense we don't hold people to flavors, we try to help those who are in need as best we can.

Clive sat there moment and try to process everything that had happen so far:

He knows at this point the Red Goblin, a member of the hand clan, knows who is so he can be attack at anytime by him.

He is not strong enough to take him on and nearly died today.

His mom is in the hospital because of Red Goblin and he wants revenge on him.

The Chaste, even though he turn down their offer and kind of disrespected them, had helped him a lot.

Though he had the blindness like Daredevil, he still need a lot of training if he wants to be able to defend his self.

With all that coming together, Clive have decided that he must take on the path that Master Izo felt he was destiny for.

Clive: Master Izo, if the offer is still available with all that I learn and have experience today, I would like to be a student of yours. I want you to teach me all that you can but most importantly I would like to take on the role as the New Daredevil.

Master Izo could only smile to this as he feel that Clive has finally accepted his destiny and doesn't feel force but more want to live up to it.

Master Izo: If that is what you really want Clive, then I'm more than honor to accept you as my student and to help you be a great hero.

Clive: But I have one condition: I would like for my brother Ray to stay here with me for I don't feel he will be comfortable being at home nor at the hospital after all that has happen.

Master Izo (understanding his request): I have no problem with him staying as well for I do want him to be safe though you would need to explain what is going on so he won't be confuse about all this.

Clive: Understood Master.

All of the sudden, he heard a huge YAAAAAAAAAY as the door went wide open as the students were very excited that he decided to join them.

All Clive could do was laugh at this and say: Thanks for the warm welcome guys.

He turns to look at a closet with a certain costume in it and ask Master Izo could he try that on which Master Izo allow this.

After a few mins, everyone turn and smile for they saw walking towards them of a young man in a mostly black costume with a red DD on his chest and his eye lens being red (look up daredevil shadow land costume).

Wing had to ask in a playful flirty way: Well aren't you a handsome devil, do you have a name.

Clive (smile in confident) answer: Why yes I do, you can simply call me Dark Devil!

**Author Note: I know y'all guys have been waiting but I finally got a update going on this chapter. Let me remind you guys that I am new to this so i'm saying this now "I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES YET" if you want to help with that it would be much ****appreciated and speaking of that i would like to thank dragoon16, guest, namikaze93600, theshow07, for following and favorite this story so far. Much Appreciate! **


	6. The amazing team up Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp 6- The amazing team up Part 1

Months have went by sent Clive Connors became the new Daredevil (aka Darkdevil). During the time that passed, he learns from Master Izo how to use his powers like Matt Murdock. He also develop a close strong relationship with Wing and Flame (Flame became that rival/brother to him) as well as being cool with the other students. Ray has gotten used to the new family and was actually excited that his big brother was going to train to be a hero, he actually train little with Clive just to learn how to defend his self. Their mom was still in a coma and they visit her often hoping that she will recover. Lastly he decided to stay as Daredevil when he's out and when he's in the hideout as Darkdevil due to not wanting people to think he's bad because of the name.

The Chaste Hideout, New York 2:00 p.m.

Clive was meditating in his quarters, though he had improve on his skills he still feel that he was still no match for Red Goblin.

"Man it's like that guy never existed and I still have no clue on how he know me," he thought to his self.

"Also the hero thing is somewhat difficult due to me only taking on thugs and not facing villains like Green Goblin (glad he's dead for killing Spiderman), how is it that new Spiderman guy got main villains already and I don't?" Clive was thinking to self as he heard of the new Spiderman and hopes to be just as good of a hero as he was.

Clive stops meditating and decides, "Well I might as well get some fresh air and see what's happening in New York".

As Clive was heading out, with his costume on, he walk past Wing letting her know what he was about to do. Wing understood and asks him to be careful out there.

"Wing has been really caring towards me lately, maybe she….. No way why would she like me anyway," Clive said to his self as he whips out his version of the Billy Glub and starts swinging to buildings to buildings.

New York, 2:31 p.m.

Darkdevil kept watch for any sign of trouble but couldn't seem to find any which felt like a real waste of time.

"Man can something excited or something unexpecting to happen today cause I sure could use something like that now." He sighs to his self.

"Well maybe this will make up for it", said a voice from out nowhere.

Darkdevil turn towards the sky to see a hovercraft with a tall black guy with an eye patch standing.

"Well I never thought I a million of years I would run into Mr. Nick Fury commander of Shield, it's an honor to meet you in person on the first meeting." He said with Nick Fury being impressed that he already knew who he was.

He then went on to ask, "I guess we can just skip the intro and just get to the point then what you say Clive Connor?"

Clive, not being shock that Shield knew who he was, smirked and responded, "I'm fine with that sir."

Nick Fury went on to explain to Clive that Shield is looking to recruit young heroes (the Ultimates) to help out against the world's biggest threats and that he's been following Clive as the new Daredevil and feels he has potential to help make the world a better place.

Clive, after hearing this, though to his self, "wow this is a huge opportunity for me to make it big as a hero, it's funny awhile back I wouldn't even want to wear this costume but now I enjoy saving and helping others and I wouldn't want anyone to suffer like my mom did."

He looks to Nick Fury and answer, "I will accept the offer but I would prefer to still be a part of The Chaste because I would feel bad leaving them."

Nick just laugh and respond, "I'm fully aware of the relationship you have with them and that's why I wasn't going to ask you to leave them but more like if Shield ask you to be a part of a mission we would contact you if need be."

"OHHHH why didn't you say that already, count me in," Clive said with a confident smile and shook Fury's hand agreeing to join Shield.

Nick Fury gave him a commutation watch that will keep him in contact with him, "I look forward to working with you," he said as he got into his Hovercraft and left.

"The crew and Ray are not going to believe this haha" Clive said as he headed back to the lookout.

The Chaste Hideout 3:00p.m

"WHAAAAAAT", was the responds when Clive told everyone at the hideout about him being a part of the Ultimates.

"Congrats big bro", Ray said hugging his brother.

"Thanks little bro", Clive said hugging his brother back.

"Wow would had guessed that hornhead would even be in contact by Mr. Fury his self haha," Flame joke around with him.

"They would have invited you but then they would have sued you for copy The Human Torch haha," Clive joked back with Flame.

Master Izo was really impress, he knew Clive came a long way with being the young hero that he is today and now being a part of Shield will really test his skills that he had learned for the past months.

"You earn this Clive and I wish you luck on your future missions," Master Izo congratulating Clive.

"Thank you very much Master Izo," Clive thank his master.

After congratulating, everyone went back to doing what they were doing but Wing ask could Clive could they take in private later on which he agree to.

After a two-hour training session Clive decided to go to Wing's room to see what she wanted to talk about. He was kind of nervous because this is the first time they would actually talk alone with no one around.

*Knock knock* "Hey it's me Clive," Clive in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Hold on," Wing replied.

Then Wing opens the door and welcome Clive to come in.

Clive looks around and saw she had a pretty nice room with enough space in it for a girl.

As he sat on the bed he ask Wing, "Well I'm here, is everything alright Wing?

She sat by him and giggle, "Yes everything is okay I just wanted to talk to you about something."

This made Clive more nervous than he already was to where he scooted away from Wing a little. "So whaaat did you wanted to ask?" he question.

She notices his shyness and scooted towards him to try to make him comfortable. "It's okay Clive I won't bite, I just wanted to know how you feel about me." She said as she looks into his eyes.

Clive whole face went red; he didn't expect her to ask that type of question as he struggle to get his answer out.

"Oh I'm of yeaa I mean, Wing I think you're a beautiful girl who is cool to talk to and very nice personality." This made Wing blush and Clive felt a little calmer.

"That's really sweet Clive and I like that even though you had a tough life you didn't give up and that your smart, brave, and I can tell your caring by the way you care about Ray," She said softy.

Clive was shock that she notice those things about him, then again she did rescues him and maybe sure I was okay when I was get treated.

"Sooo is this your way of saying you have crush on me?" he ask and hope he wasn't going to get rejected for that.

"I did had a crush on you," she started to say as she notice Clive head drop but continues with a smile, "Now I like you a lot."

"Re re really?" Clive question being almost speechless.

"Yes Clive…. Do you like me too?" She blushes again.

"Even though I didn't think you did, yea I actually like you a lot to and would like to be your boyfriend." He said and being shock he actually ask to be her bf.

"I been waiting on you to ask me that but yes I would like for us to be a couple but we should make it official first," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"How do we do that?" Clive being confused.

"Like this silly," She said got on his lap facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

Clive was completely stunned when Wing started kissing him but feeling how good her lips taste he kiss back as he held her waist.

Later they were just laying down next to each other cuddling from making out for so long when he receive a call from his Shield watch.

He answer and saw a hologram of a man who said, "Clive Conner this is Agent Phil calling from Shield, we need your help ASAP."

"Alright Agent Phil but I would need someone to pick me up from the hideout," Clive said in a serious tone as Wing look with concern.

"We will be right over, Agent Phil out." The hologram disappears.

"Well that was unexpecting, I would had though it would have been weeks until my first mission but hey duty calls." Clive said as he held his new girlfriend.

"Hehe I'm sure you will do fine," She said as they kiss each other with passion.

"Come back to me Baby and I will award you for your heroic efforts," She said as she held his face close to hers.

"Oh I will babe," He said giving her a quick kiss and got suited up.

**Author Note: Well this is the first crossover chp of Me & Exlie037 teamup. He already wrote the New Spiderman pov of it so now im currently writing mines. Make sure to go his page to favorite and review his stuff.**


	7. The amazing Team up Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp 7- The amazing team up Part 2

On Shield aircraft 5:00pm

Darkdevil, after telling everyone he was leaving for a mission, was excited and couldn't wait to get started. He was even more shock when he found out he was going to be working with the X-men on his first mission.

Nick Fury inform him that he will help take on Dead pool in France but yet he felt there was more to it but was too excited to be concern about it.

"So this is your first mission huh," Clive turn to see who was talking to him to see it was Kitty Pyrde of the X-men.

"Yea, I been waiting to take on a super villain and this will be my big chance to make a good impression." He said in confident voice making Kitty impress with him.

"I'm glad we got someone like you who is cooperative on this team unlike some jerk." Kitty said with a sigh.

"What jerk are you referring to?" Clive asked her.

"That wannbe fake new Spiderman," Kitty replied trying to keep her anger down.

Clive couldn't see how he was a jerk, as a matter of fact he respected the fact that he is just doing what the original Spider-man would do since he had powers like him.

"I don't think he's that bad, but then I don't know him that well to judge." He responded.

Kitty shook her head and said, "There's nothing to know beside the fact that as soon as Peter died he just became Spiderman out of nowhere with no respect."

Clive decided not to say anything to her or the other X-men members about the new Spiderman for he doesn't want to get on their bad side.

"Say what do think of me as the new Darkdevil?" he asked wondering does she not like him copying the original hero as well.

"Your case is different, the main Daredevil spends more time as lawyer these days and you actually waited until it was time to take his place." Kitty answers him being calmer.

"I get your point since when I first got this power the last thing I wanted to be was a hero but overtime I was glad I decided to change how I felt about it and become one." Clive told her.

"I glad you did too," Kitty said with a smile.

They decided to hang with the other members of the X-men until they reach their destination.

Tuesday, Eastern Europe. Spider cult chateau, France 5:19 a.m.

In the forests of eastern France, two shadowly figures leap through tree-to-tree remaining undected as one of the shadowed figures spotted a two-men patrol of Reavers from outside as the other figure stopped beside the first shadow. The two-men patrol came in the woods for a scope of the area, only to be knocked out from above by the two shadowly figures as they silent run towards the chateau. Then suddenly, the two figures spotted five Reavers torturing mutant prisoners for fun, hearing them cackling like mad men with both of the two figures glancing back at each other and then back at the five Reavers terrorizing the mutant prisoners. One of the shadowed figures crouched down in a stealth like form, clinging to the walls of the chateau as the figure aimed directly at them.

"Scream muties! Scream!" laughed one of the Reavers, until...

FFFWWWWUUUUUUUUTT

Three of the Reavers terrorizing the mutant prisoners were covered in webbing and stuck on the wall like glue, while the other figure bashed the last two Reavers' skulls toward each other

"Gaah!" said both of the last two Reavers, now falling on the ground unconscious while the other figure broke the chain holding the mutants prisoners who looked in half shock and gratitude

"T-t- thank you." said one of the prisoner who was female, with the figures revealing to be Terry Komori and Ezekiel Sims in their Spider cult protector light armor

"You're welcome. Now go, before they notice." Ezekiel said sternly as the mutant prisoners ran away from their slavers and thanked their mysterious saviors for freeing them

"Where's the secret achieving at, old man?" Terry asked, grabbing a tank of gasoline on the side of a jeep lying around with Ezekiel pointing directly up near the roof

"Top floor, huh? Alright, let's get to it." Terry responded with him and Ezekiel wall-crawling all the way to the top floor.

They began making sure not to alert Dead Pool and the Reavers of their presence by webbing their camera and short-circuiting their electronic systems with Terry's Bio-Electric Venom blasts. They almost reached the top of the chateau as a Reaver patrol man unzips his pants and starts peeing, closely at Terry and Ezekiel. Terry decides to shot a few web balls at the Reavers face with Ezekiel leaping up in the air, throwing the Reaver off the roof and into an old shed below. Terry leaped up to meet Ezekiel who was at the rooftop, only for Terry to land on the roof in one second as him and Ezekiel sneak inside the chateau reaching the secret achieve that was located in a abandoned library. The library was nothing more than an old room filled with cob webs and dust all around the room, with Ezekiel walking into one of the shelves pulling down a blue book on each shelf. He pulled down a blue book on the right side of the library room, with the entire shelf sliding off revealing a small room with old and written documents inside. Terry brought out the gasoline, opening the lid ready to soak the room with gasoline.

"Hmm, secretive." says Terry, who looked left and right in the small room while splashing gasoline in the room as Ezekiel flicks a lighter in his possession

"Here goes nothing." Ezekiel says, throwing the lighter as flames embodied the entire room with Terry and Ezekiel running away from the burning library when suddenly...

FABOOM

The library gets blown away by an explosion, sending both Terry and Ezekiel flying away on the floor

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ezekiel shouted, with Terry seeing a couple of helicopters showing a familiar Terry knew too well of who it was

"Crap, it's SHIELD." looks at Ezekiel, runs to his side and pulls him up. "We need to go, now!" Terry declared, with him and Ezekiel running out of the library and escaping the burning and attacked chateau

From outside, the Ultimates now composed with Darkdevil (aka Darkdevil) along with the X-Men storming through the Reaver stronghold. Hawkeye and the current Black Widow Monica Chang along with a few SHIELD agents started firing at a dozen of Reavers, while the current Wolverine James "Jimmy" Hudson follows in his father's footsteps by slicing and dicing Reavers and Kitty Pryde was short-circuiting their cybernetic enhancements with her phasing power.

"Alright then let's see how you deal with the new Daredevil", he said as he brought out his battle batons slamming into every Reavers contacted by it, knocking them out with tremendous skill as he sends swift and striking blows at the enemy Reavers.

A Reaver appears behind him, only for Darkdevil to throw one of his batons directly at his head as it impacted on the incoming Reaver while another comes from behind him when suddenly...

SWOOOSHHH

PTANG

"Aaagh!"

The Reaver from behind Darkdevil was hit across the head by a star-spangled shield, along with hitting a couple more Reavers before returning to his master President America. With him was Iron Patroit blasting repulsors, and Thor throwing his hammer Mjolnir at random Reavers and retracting back to him like a boomerang as he held his hammer up with black clouds appearing in the sky.

"Now that is cool," Darkdevil though to his self as he watch some of the other heroes fight.

KRAAAKKOOOOOMMMMM

Lightning flashed down from the sky, electrifying an entire squadron of Reavers as they crashed on the ground hard. Then, a small and tiny figure flying around of the Chateau stronghold of the Reavers appeared in front of President America, Iron Patroit, and Thor as the figure changed size into a woman with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman was wearing a black top exposing her stomach with light orange bee stripes and matching black leather pants. She also had robotic insect-like wings, with both of her hands glowing like a electrical like sting. She was Petra Laskov, former Red Wasp and now currently the new Wasp.

"Is the mainframe here in this hideout, Petra?" asked President America

"I'm afraid not, Mister President. The Oscorp mainframe wasn't inside the chateau at all. However I did notice this." she said, showing President Cap and the others a banner with a spider symbol on it as Nick Fury approached it

"Where do you find this, Wasp?" he demanded, with the banner resembling a familiar cult

"Inside the compound, located in the fifth floor of the building." replied Wasp, who glanced back to see DeadPool walk out of the building

"Oh great, now I'm burning to death. How I'm kidding? I can't die." he chuckled, not knowing Kitty Pryde behind him but noticing the Ultimates and X-Men staring at him. "Huh? Oh, son of a b****! Could this get any worse?!"

"Hey, DeadPool." Kitty Pryde says, after phasing through DeadPool

"Mother-Gyyaaaarggghhh!" he screamed out, completely short-circuiting inside since he was technically a cyborg with Deadstroke crouched down to his brother Wadey Wilson

"Every time, huh bro?" said Deadstroke, who was chuckling in the process of Wadey being embarrassed just now "Now, did you sell that computer mainframe you told from Oscorp?" he asked, with Wolverine intimidating him with his claws

"What mainframe?" DeadPool said confused

"The mainframe you took from Oscorp, Wadey. Where is it?" Jack Wilson responded with DeadPool showing a confused look at his captors

"I didn't take a computer mainframe from Oscorp." he replied, with Darkdevil listening and hearing DeadPool's heart rate (a move he learn from being with the Chaste).

"Fury, he's telling the truth. DeadPool doesn't have it." he told Fury, who narrowed his eye at the discovery of DeadPool not having the Oscorp mainframe

"Then who-" Fury is cut off as a SHIELD agent rushed toward him, stopping to get a stake of breath

"Director Fury, sir! We spotted two unknowns getting away in the forest." the agent replied, with Fury turning his attention towards the SHIELD agent

"The Reavers?" said Fury, with the SHIELD agent shaking his head in reply

"No sir. They have a spider symbol on their armor. Right now, Rogue and the Human torch are after them." the agent answered with Fury rubbing his chin, adding up the clues such as the spider symbolized banner and the two people with the same spider symbol like the banner

"Everyone with me." he ordered as the Ultimates and the X-Men following Fury into the woods

"Time to meet the new Spider-man face to face," Darkdevil though to his self and follow the other heroes.

They later mange to catch up to the two men who one of them was Spiderman, Darkdevil decided this was the time to see if this Spiderman was a good one like he figure or a bad one like Kitty portray him to be.

"Ezkiel Sims, I should've known you were here." Fury says as he looks at Spiderman. "And I thought I told you not to intervene here, Komori. You knock out both Rogue and Human torch in the crossfire, too." Fury says sternly.

"Wait Komori as in the Terry Komori, the kid I saw at the funeral that day is the new Spiderman?!" Darkdevil trying to keep his thoughts inside his head as the conversation goes on.

"Well, technically you told me not to be on the mission to France. And the Rogue and Human torch thing," points at Human torch now standing up from the ground. "He started it."

"YOU! Flame on!" Johnny Storm yelled, now being bathing in flames again

"Stand down, torch." Fury ordered, as Human torch turned off his flame power but glared at Terry who looked back

"Well, you did." he said glancing at the Human torch, now looking back at Fury

"What are you and Ezekiel doing here, kid?" Fury asked, demanding to know why they were in Europe as Ezekiel approached Fury

"One of the old beacons to the spider cult safe haven went off. I and Terry here came to investigate. To our surprise, the hideout wasn't abandoned as we had thought. Moments later, you, the President, the X-Men, and your operatives showed up." Ezekiel said, not mentioning the "Burning secrets" part to Fury

"So of all people, you brought him?" Kitty Pryde says irritated, with both her and Terry glaring at each other.

"Oh this is not going to end well I feel it," Darkdevil said to his self as he continue to observe.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem with me other than I'm the new Spider-Man?" he asked slightly irritated

"My problem is that there's a guy who puts on a Spider-Man costume, parading himself around like a superhero. Who doesn't anything on why Peter Parker became Spider-Man in the first place."

"FYI Pryde, I do know about why Peter Parker became Spider-Man. His uncle, Benjamin Parker told him that "With great power, there must also come great responsibility" right after he was killed by a burglar who came into his house that fateful night." walks toward Kitty Pryde. "Since then, Parker's been going around as Spider-Man protecting people from danger every time he's out there putting his life on the line. Once he told me why he did it before he died, was because with great power comes great responsibility." now looking Kitty Pryde in the eyes. "I learned that lesson hard when my parents were murdered looking for him." he concluded as Jess looked at Terry startled at part where his parents were looking for Peter, which had shocked her as Rogue walked toward him

"Wow I guess he's pretty good to be Spiderman to me," Darkdevil said to his self.

"Why were your parents looking for him?" Rogue asked, now looking at Terry with sympathy all of a sudden who in return sighed

"My parents were looking for Peter Parker on a assignment they were on with his parents, a assignment that I don't know. All I know is that they wanted Peter Parker's help with it." Terry replied with his hand on his forehead, with everyone taken aback by the information Terry told them

"Mister President, It's time to go. We need to get back on the situation with the mainframe still being missing." Fury said, now turning his attention to Terry and Ezekiel "As for you two, we're sending back to Manhattan along with Ms. Simek or should I say Ms. Brant? Anyway, we leave in five." Fury said; with everyone else expect Terry and Jess being alone in the forest as she walked toward him.

Dark Devil turn to see Spiderwoman and Spiderman talking and it did not seem like good talk ether. He hopes that he and Wing don't have to fight a lot now that being a couple as he continues to head out with the rest of the Ultimates.


	8. Truth and Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chp 8- Truth and suprise

Tribecca docks. Manhatten, New York 10:20 p.m.

"Man the past few days have been crazy! Not only I team up with some of the popular heroes but then I had to find info on where this Zellner guy is hiding which in all honestly is not my problem!" Darkdevil was expressing his issue to Elektra who came to make sure he didn't need help.

"Well thats part of being a team, some other person's issue becomes yours and beside we can all agree that you as smart as the original daredevil so your detective skills would be very useful in this case," Elektra try to explain to him understanding that he is not used to working with a team other them The Chaste.

Clive knew she was right, really deep down he miss his family since he wasn't used to being away from them so wrong.

"I know, I guess if I want to be a top hero I need to learn how to get along with others but right now I miss being at home with you guys especially Wing" Darkdevil confessed to Elektra.

She smile and reply, "I figure that and Wing misses you 2, like she would talk about you a lot."

This put a smile on his face hearing that Wing talks about him, as soon as he was about to ask what she said about him they both saw Nick fury who looks like he was talking to Terry and another kid.

"Don't worry you can ask Wing what she said about you later, right now it looks like Fury needs you." Elektra told Terry as they were approaching the director of Shield.

"Alright, and thanks for the talk, I really appreciate it." Darkdevil said to her as she responded by saying, "thats what family is for."

He then went to Fury with a serious look getting ready to talk about his investigation.

"You found Zellner?" Fury asked, showing a straight look at Daredevil

"No, he must've fled somewhere. We found a survivor, but he doesn't have much time to live." he told Fury, while he turned his gaze at the nurse from the facility. "She doesn't know where Zellner is either."

"What about Jackal?" said Fury, seeing Daredevil shook his head in a replied 'No.'

"Dead. Your agents are getting his body out of the facility. Anything else, Fury?" replied Daredevil

"I need you to let the X-Men to stay with the Chaste in the meantime, or whenever they're in New York." he answered as Daredevil nodded his head as he went to Elektra explaining about the x-men issue and then went to tell the x-men what the plan was as they left the Tribecca docks. As they headed back to the Chaste hideout, Clive was thinking about what has been going down since he life with his brother Ray, wing, and the rest of the crew had been since he left. Though he wasn't to fond having more people like the x-men at the hideout, he knew that it was important that stay for now.

Chaste Hideout, New York 12:30

Clive, Electra, and the X-men made it after a 2 hour trip from there last mission. They would greeted by Master Izo who already heard from Nick Fury about the situation and already got their rooms prepare for their stay.

"It feels good to be back Master Izo," Clive said to his master.

"I bet it was, how you feel about your first team up?" Master Izo asked.

"It was pretty good fighting along side X-men was a great experience for me as well as I got to meet the new Spider-man." Clive reply to the question thinking about the last mission.

Master Izo was impress by this seeing as before he became a hero he knew Clive wasn't big on working well with others, but he has come a long way and thought he has more step to go he has no doubt that he will make it big time.

"Well imma go check in on everyone so I will catch up with you later," Clive told his master as he started to walk off.

"Alright and be sure to come back to me for I have a pretty interesting surprise for you hahah." Master Izo respond with a smile.

Clive just kinda look at him and kept walking as he wonder what the surprise was.

He went to hangout room to find his best friend Flame and his girlfriend Wing chatting and chilling until they notice that Clive had return.

"Hey welcome back…" Flame was beginning to say until Wing cut him off yelling, "BABY YOUR BACK!" as she ran to him, jump on him having Clive catch her and kissing him with passion to where Clive gave in quickly.

"Yo y'all look like y'all getting hot and I'm not talking about human torch "flame on" hot hahahaha" Flame joke watching the couple.

Wing jump down off Clive as he wrap his arm around her waist and responded, "You know thats bad when we are hot as the human torch for you must be losing your touch as the best flame hero haha."

Flame laugh a little knowing Clive was not good at jokes, "Whatever bro, how did it go teaming up with the X-men I heard they was suppose to staying with us for a while.

Clive answer, "You heard right and it was pretty cool, they have some very talented mutants on the team but it doesn't beat working with the Chaste Clan."

"Heck ya thats what I like to hear" Flame said.

Clive then look around and notice some people were missing and ask, "Shouldn't Claw & Star be here or something?"

Wing explained that during his time away they decided to go out and search for some clues concerning what The Hand were up to.

"I guess that make sense since I need to figure out who that member of the hand was and his connection with me. Lastly wheres Ray, I would had expected him to want to see me by now?"

Suddenly Wing and Flame gave each other a smile that had Clive confuse.

"First Master Izo has a surprise for me and now y'all know something about my brother that I don't know about care to explain?' Clive ask with concern.

"Why don't you ask Master Izo if you want the answers" Flame still smiling at him.

Wing jump in, "Yea you go do that and hurry back to me because we got some catching up to do," she said in a flirty voice.

Clive liked what he was hearing, "Alright I will catch up with you later," as he left Flame was teasing Wing about how they need a room for the stuff they would be doing later.

Clive made it to Master Izo hoping to find answer when he made a complete stop as he enter the room being shock at what he saw. What he saw was someone in a black ninja outfit with a black and gold robe, green and gold ninja gauntlets and shoes, with a bo staff to the side standing right next to Electra and Master Izo.

"Hello Clive, allow me to introduce my self: I am Ronin, the new warrior of the Chaste clan, (as he was talking he finally remove his mask) but you still know me by your brother Ray."

To be continue


End file.
